


What's in a Name?

by aprilwinks (sleepysauce)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2020 USUK Week, I Tried, M/M, Nationverse, Not Beta Read, USUK - Freeform, We Die Like Men, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysauce/pseuds/aprilwinks
Summary: England ponders why he named America after his king.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 24





	What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour, wanted to experiment and I hate it.

The first rule of being a nation, America finds is to not fall in love. He learns this early on when his pet rabbit, Maka, dies suddenly. He didn’t understand death, he was still a young nation-and so he kept on playing with Maka’s corpse until his countrymen stopped him and made broth out of Maka. America cried a lot that day.

But more importantly, nations were forbidden from falling in love with countries. America learned this when he kissed England. He was still under the former's rule and was carefully growing under the empire’s eyes. However, England was practically the only nation America interacted with and never learned of the first rule.

“Hey England!” America shuffled onto England's lap and hugged him. England stiffens under the touch, but doesn’t resist. America was now larger than England, but still hasn’t realized that England couldn’t hold him anymore. After a while, he releases his hold and stares up at the blue eyes. He had the same blue eyes. 

“Why did you name me Alfred?” America rested his head on England's shoulder and peered up at him. America didn’t understand why he always got shivers when he looked at England, something about him always awakened something in him. Whether he noticed it or not.

England did not immediately answer, he had a faraway look in his eyes. He gazed at the cerulean skies and lightly pressed America’s golden hair. He stopped patting his hair and America tried not to groan at the lack of attention.

“I named you after my first king,” England replied. America was befuddled, he was named after a king? England’s king? Somehow that made his stomach burst with butterflies. 

“What was he like?”

“Hmm, he was a great king, and I wanted you to bear his name,so that you can be a great nation.” 

America’s eyes sparkled and he hugged England tightly. “I will become the greatest nation you have ever seen!”

England softly smiled at the declaration, and he tried to stand up, until America roughly pulled him down.

“America! What’s the meaning of this?”

America didn’t answer, he stared at England’s eyes. England was shaking at the intensity in America’s eyes. Until his eyes lowered down to his lips and then England understood. He didn’t say anything when their lips touched and his hands were everywhere. Not until they left that tree did England tell America of the first rule of nationhood. 

“You can’t be in love with me! It’s impossible, nations can’t.”

“But Alfred can.”

America didn’t care about England’s babbles and continued kissing him and England obliged.

* * *

England was a rule-breaker, this was obvious and well-known. But the first rule he ever broke was the first one. He fell in love with many nations. Yet he didn’t know why the rule was implemented until July 4th, 1776. He could remember the blood splatter and the cries of his men blaring in his head. But all that he tried to forget is the blue of America’s coat, the white of his skin and the red in his eyes. England never broke any rules after that. 

He saw Alfred leave, like his king, I knew that one day you would leave him like he left me, but I wanted you to leave with a part of me. Yet, when England thought of it, it didn’t seem right. There was something more to Alfred’s name than that.

“You broke my heart that day,” England muttered on his table. It was world war 2, and America joined the fight recently. America looked up and sighed. He walked over to him and brushed their hands together, England pulled his hands away.

“So did you, when you told me Nations can’t love, but that’s not true. What else could describe what I feel for you?”   
  


“I don’t know, infatuation? You’re still young, you don’t know.”

“I know England, you don’t understand, you forgot why you gave me that name!” 

“Until you remember why you named me Alfred, I will wait.” 

* * *

England was in another G8 meeting, his eyes naturally glance towards America. He was busy doodling in his notes and he chuckled at his childish gesture. When said nation glances back, England stiffens and looks back on his empty notes. Old memories kept rushing into his head. He shakes his head and returns his eyes to Germany. He was wondering, what’s in a name. 

Ludwig, name meaning of a famous battle. They trifled through wars but worked well in economics and finance. England softly smiled as his old friend blushed at Italy’s antics. A lot has changed this era. His attention was annoyingly changed to Frances as he swatted a pen at him.

Francis, England scoffed and uttered out Frenchman. He threw the pen back at his head and smirked when no one else noticed. He remembered their conquesting days and smiled at the memories. England smiles as Francis tried to not so subtly cross his arms around Canada. Yes, a lot has changed. Maybe, England gazed back at America. He blushed when he realized America was staring at him.

England glared at his still empty notes and pondered America’s name. Yes, he was the one who gave America’s name. 

He tried to remember why he gave him the blessed name of Alfred. _After the rain of the revolution, England was alone in the rain. He cradled his body together as the enemy cheered at their freedom. He was cursing himself for not following the first rule of Nationhood. But, a sparkling light startled him. He stood to his knees to see his fairy friends smile sadly at him._

_ “Don’t look at me like that, I know I shouldn’t have loved him, I-.” _

_ “No, England we are glad you loved him, it was fate after all.” _

__ England slightly piqued up at that, but lowered his head down. “If that’s a joke, it wasn’t funny.”   
  
“No, England, do you remember why we gave America the name Alfred?”

_ England recalls crystal eyes and a gummy smile and retched at the pain. _

_ “The name of my first king right?” _

_ “Not really, Alfred is the name of your soulmate, so please don’t cry anymore.” _

_The fairies whispered to him that the name Alfred is bestowed to be your fated one. Rules don’t matter when it’s fate. England started crying harder than before, his fairy friends consoling him._ England now finally remembers. He stood up when the meeting ended.

“Hey England! Want to hang out?”

England would normally decline due to the audience but certain fondness enfolded him and he smiled at the offer. He nodded and slowly held America's open hand. He didn’t care about the stares or the whispers. He cared only about the nation that was holding his hands tight and gentle.

“Yes, I would love to. And I finally remember why I named you Alfred.”

America smiled so wide his mouth hurt, he preened up at England and squeezed his hands. America almost forgot the feel of England’s hands.  America forgot what holding England's hands felt like. He smiled as he finally could hold him in public with no shame. 

“Yes, the name of my soulmate, I told you years ago.”

“Yep, you finally got it.” 

For nations, love is taboo. Yet, America didn’t care when his hands were on Englands and he didn’t pull away. Nor did England care when he holds America’s body and he feels all his worries flutter away.Yes, England remembers why he calls out Alfred, the name of the greatest king England had and the greatest nation England had the pleasure of loving. The name of his soulmate. 


End file.
